Lies, Secrets, and Love
by Drucilla460
Summary: Kikyo has finaly accepted Inuyasha's love but what about Kegome? And what happens when she runs into Sesshomaru? Rated R for sexual content, Corse language, and rape. Parings: InuKik and KegSess
1. Heartbroken and Helpless

Hello.. This is like my.. Uh. third fan fic? Ne hoo, it's the first Inuyasha I'm doing so leme know how my spelling cause in my last yu-gi-oh fan fic I spelled Kaiba wrong for the first six chapters . So who knows what I'll do with inuyasha. (Least I can spell that much) ( Ne hoop, leme know what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. (Although I wish I owned Sesshoumaru.. Talk about hott! -Drools-)  
  
Parings: Kagome and Sesshoumaru Inuyasha and Kikyo  
  
Chapter 1: Helpless and heart broken  
  
Kagome pulled herself out of the well joining together the Common Era and the Futile(sp?) Era where she spent most of her time. Darkness had already fallen on the small village near the well. She knew Inuyasha and the others wouldn't be asleep. She had told them she would be back that night. Aside form that, they almost never slept. In fact, they only stopped because Kagome needed to stop and rest. Sango and Miroku did get tired but they never admitted it of course.  
  
After painstakingly pulling her bag up out of the well, she headed towards the small village, her bag loosely slung over her shoulder. The sun had just set behind the mountains so the last few rays of light shone onto the path to the village. She loved this time period. The air was so fresh. It amazed her that the Common Era was able to pollute the air so badly with unnecessary environmental hazards. All they really needed was a fire and a spear.  
  
Kagome was within a few steps of the edge of the village when Inuyasha finally picked up on her sent. He came jumping from roof top to roof top to great her with his usual, "Where the hell have you been?!"  
  
Sighing, Kagome pulled the other strap of her bag onto her shoulder. "Can't anyone have a quick nap these days!?" She responded, raising her voice at the ignorant half demon.  
  
Inuyasha scowled then turned and started walking towards the mountains to the east. "Common already," He said, angrily, "Sango and Miroku left an hour ago. We're supposed to meet them sometime tonight. Hurry up and get on my back so we can get this over with."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and jumped easily onto his back, just as he leaped off the ground and into the nearest tree. This was never her favorite part of traveling with Inuyasha but it sure beat walking. She had left her bicycle at home this time. She often ended up carrying it and she didn't want to slow them down.  
  
A small light appeared for the Shikon Jewel shard Kikyo held in her hand. The shard was nearly hole. All the work Inuyasha and Naraku had put in to collect them was finally paying off. There were only a few more left out there. An almost happy smiled formed on the woman's face as she thought about finally being rid of the damn jewel. She could finally get rid of that horrid Kagome girl and claim Inuyasha for herself.  
  
Kikyo smiled as she thought about the young half demon. She realized that Inuyasha had refused to come after her as of yet. "He's still collecting the remaining shards," She laughed, "But once he has them, he will be mine."  
  
Tucking the jewel into her sleeve, Kikyo stood up. Picking up her bow and arrows, she called forth her sole catchers who wrapped around her, lifting her into the air.  
  
'He'll come for me soon enough,' she though, 'He won't be able to resist. After fifty years, he's still in love with me. He won't let me go that easy.'  
  
"What took you so long Kagome?!" asked Shippo curiously, his bushy tail twitching a bit.  
  
"Just taking a nap. Sorry it took so long Shippo." The little fox demon jumped onto her shoulder and sat down. This was his favorite spot. Kagome seamed to be the only one who was nice to him. Inuyasha was constantly striking the little fox and being so young, Shippo had no idea why.  
  
"So Inuyasha," Miroku began, "Were are we going to look for jewel shards now? Isn't Kikyo the only person with Jewel shards we know of?" Miroku had a knack of getting on Inuyasha's nerve but unlike the others, Inuyasha didn't seam to mess with Miroku as much as Shippo and Kagome. 'Probably because of my wind tunnel,' Miroku thought to himself as he waited for an answer from the white-haired demon.  
  
Inuyasha got stubborn again, "No. We'll get those from her later. Besides, how do we know she hasn't given them back to Naraku or something? There's no telling where they really are." Inuyasha crossed his arms and sat down roughly. 'I wonder if she's going to let me use the jewel to become human,' Inuyasha thought to himself, 'or will she give it to someone else? Or might she destroy it?' He let out a soft sigh and looked down at the blazing fire in front of him.  
  
Kagome sighed, 'He just won't give up, will he.' She thought to herself, resting her chin on the palm of her hand. 'Why must he be so stubborn about her? Sure, he loves her, but whenever we mention her, he always mopes.' Kagome still didn't know where she found the patients so put up with him. Her own emotions were hard enough to deal with but adding another teenager to them. it was chaos.  
  
"Then where do you suppose we look? We don't know where Naraku is or if he even has any more shards. So what's the point of looking for him?" Sango inquired as she petted the fuzzy cat-like demon in her lap. Kilala purred softy, his three tails swaying back and forth as Sango scratched him behind the ears.  
  
"The point is revenge!" Snapped Inuyasha, "He killed Kikyo, remember? And Miroku will die if we don't kill him!" Naraku had dome something terrible to every one of them. Well, almost. He hadn't touched Kagome as of yet. 'I'll kill him if he even tries it,' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
Sango sighed and shook her head. She decided to let him have his way. It wasn't a great idea to pick a fight with him. Especially over Kikyo. He always got really defensive whenever someone brought up Kikyo. If Naraku hadn't trapped them and she hadn't died, they would still be together.  
  
Inuyasha stood up and looked off towards the forest. Something was out there in the woods, watching them. He knew the scent but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He took a few steps towards the edge of the forest when it hit him. 'Kikyo,' he thought to himself, his eyes growing slightly. "I'll be right back," He lied, "We need more fire wood." And with that, he ran quickly into the forest, not waiting for a reply from his comrades.  
  
Kagome looked at the diminishing pile of logs next to her. She turned her head back to Inuyasha and watched him walk off into the forest. "There's something strange going on. We do need more fire wood, but he's the last person to go and get it." She whispered to Sango, Miroku and Shippo.  
  
"Yes," Miroku said softly, "Maybe we should follow him Kagome. If I know Inuyasha, he would never go anywhere to collect firewood. He'd cut down every tree in the premises with his sword and call it done."  
  
Kagome nodded slightly, "Your right, he would. But I don't think we should go after him. He can take care of himself. I'm just worried he'll do something stupid."  
  
"Which wouldn't be too out of character for him," Shippo added, grinning. Shippo scampered away as soon as he said that, forgetting that Inuyasha wasn't around. If he had been, Shippo would have gotten hit on the head for the third time that day. He was beginning to learn what comments would cause Inuyasha to become angry with him.  
  
Kagome shook her head and smiled a bit, "Maybe your right Miroku. I'll follow him." She stood up and grabbed her bow and arrows, "I won't be too long."  
  
"You're going to go alone Kagome?" Shippo asked as he jumped onto Miroku's head and looked after Kagome. Shippo always seamed to be looking after Kagome. It wasn't like he could do anything to help her if she was in danger, but he could still try to keep her out of danger.  
  
"Yes Shippo. He will be less likely to detect me if I'm alone. I won't be gone long. If he was telling the truth, we'll be back in a few minuets." Kagome replied as she walked off towards the woods in which Inuyasha had just passed though.  
  
Shippo nodded and watched Kagome as she disappeared into he forest. The little fox demon jumped off Miroku's head and curled up next to Kilala who had leapt of Sango's lap and found a soft place near the fire.  
  
"Damn," Inuyasha muttered to himself, "I know that scent. Kikyo is near by. but where? I can't find her anywhere." The scent wasn't as close as he had thought. There was a slight breeze that was caring it closer to him. 'This could take a while.' He thought.  
  
He landed in a tall tree and looked down into a valley below. A small river flew through the middle the trees were heavily surrounding it. He sighed and leaped on to the next tree. 'In this mess of foliage, it's going to take forever to find her,' he thought to himself.  
  
As Inuyasha neared the river, the scent began to get stronger and stronger. "Kikyo!" He called over and over again but still got no answer. The scent of his old love continued to grow as he traveled quickly down the banks of the small river, his feet occasionally splashing the water as he went.  
  
A sharp bend interrupted the easy flow of the stream and upon rounding it, Inuyasha found exactly where the scent was coming from. "Kikyo," he whispered as he walked slowly over to the sleeping woman.  
  
Kikyo was half lying half sitting on the ground next to a tree. Her breathing was soft and light, as if she was whispering to Inuyasha to come closer. In a trance, he walked over to her knelt down in front of her, "Kikyo," he whispered again.  
  
The young woman's black eyes flew open suddenly to meet the bright yellow orbs of Inuyasha. "What are you doing here?" she said, rather angrily.  
  
"I caught your scent." The half demon responded, "Do you wish me to leave?" he asked softly as he reached out to touch her face. Kikyo always seamed to do this to him. Ever time he saw her he froze for a moment then could not comprehend anything but love for her. 'If only she felt the same way,' He thought as he watched the young woman.  
  
Kagome walked quickly thought he forest. By this time she was sure inuyasha wasn't getting firewood. She had been able to follow him for a while because he left and occasional foot print but when she came to a river, she lost him.  
  
"Where could he be?" She thought to herself as she walked slowly down the riverbank. It was getting darker and the half moon was barley enough light for her to see. She was just about ready to turn around and trace her steps back to the camp when she heard voices from around a bend in the river.  
  
Quickening her pace, she soon realized that the voices she heard were those belonging to Inuyasha and Kikyo! But something was different. they were not arguing. Quite the contrary in fact. They were whispering to each other. Kagome couldn't make out the words. She rounded the bend and ducked behind a tree when she saw the two of them.  
  
The two were seated below a large tree, their legs and arms entwined. Kagome's arrows dropped to the ground. Inuyasha leaned over and kissed the young woman. Kagome's heart was racing in her chest. 'How could he?' she thought.  
  
Slowly she dropped to her knees on the ground, the twigs beneath her snapping with her weight. Kagome's eyes were fixed on Inuyasha and Kikyo who had heard the noise and where looking directly at her.  
  
Inuyasha stood up and looked at her, "Kagome," he whispered. 'What have I done now?' he though, 'she's never going to forgive me for this one.'  
  
Kikyo stood up as well and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha, "He's mine now little girl." Kikyo smiled to herself as she watched the little girl, 'I may be able to get rid of her sooner than I thought.' She thought to herself.  
  
Kagome's eyes filled with tears. He was gone. Kikyo had claimed Inuyasha for her own. Forgetting her bow on the ground and unaware of the direction she was going, she ran into the woods, Helpless and broken hearted.  
  
So, that's the first chapter. Leme know what you think! I'm open to constructive criticism but not flames. it's just a pain in my ass to delete the email ( Ne hoo, hope you liked it ^^ ttfn! 


	2. Comfort From an Unlikely Person

Woo! Lots of reviews ^^ (well. I guess three is a lot..-grins-) Ne hoo, I apologize for the misspelling of Shicon. but I think I got it right now. No one has criticized me yet so I guess that's a good thing.. So, have fun. Please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters although I still wish I owned Sesshomaru..  
  
Chapter 2: Comfort From an Unlikely Person  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Inuyasha watched for a moment as Kagome ran into the forest, trying to get away from him. His heart was racing. How could he decided between Kikyo and Kagome? Taking a few steps forward, he made up his mind to follow Kagome but something stopped him.  
  
"Where are you going Inuyasha? Your not going after the little girl, are you?" Whispered the young woman from behind him as she reached up and touched his shoulder. Kikyo had stood by and watched the whole thing with a smile on her face. She did care at all about Kagome. In fact, if she had it her way, the girl would already be dead but for some strange reason, Inuyasha hadn't aloud her to kill the girl.  
  
Inuyasha lowered his head and turned to Kikyo, "Kikyo," he whispered, "I love you. But I can't let her go. I'm sorry." For the first time in years, his harsh yellow eyes softened and filled with tears. He left Kikyo standing alone by the stream as he took off towards the camp, hoping Kagome would head back there.  
  
Kikyo watched silently as her half demon lover chased after another woman. All she could think about was getting revenge on the young girl. Kagome had gotten in her way for the last time. She was sick of Inuyasha picking Kagome over herself. "I'll just get rid of her," She said to herself, a slight smirk on her face.  
  
Sango stood up and looked towards the forest where Kagome and Inuyasha had disappeared over an hour ago. "Where are they?" she asked Miroku who was hardly paying any attention.  
  
The monk yawned and looked up at Sango, "Like I said before, they'll be fine. There probably just off doing." He cut off by Shippo before he could finish his sentence.  
  
"Inuyasha! Your back! Where's Kagome?" Shippo yelled happily as Inuyasha walked slowly out of the forest from the opposite direction. The little Fox ran up to him and sat happily on his head.  
  
Sango and Miroku looked over at him. 'Something is different.' Sango thought to herself. She sat down next to Miroku and watched Inuyasha as he looked around the camp, beginning to look a bit frantic.  
  
"Where's Kagome?" He asked, his eyes still quickly scanning the area. 'Oh know,' He though, 'She's still out there. What was she thinking, running off like that? But then again. I can't blame her. I really hurt her this time.' He thought.  
  
"We were going to ask you the same thing," Miroku said as he joined Inuyasha in his search, "You didn't see her? She went after you a little bit after you left."  
  
Inuyasha sighed and sat down at the fire. He assumed Kagome would be close by. She knew better than to go off on her own where there were demons around. She was probably just mad at him and for once, he agreed that she had a reason to be.  
  
Kagome could hardly see. The sky was pitch black and her eyes were filled with tears but she kept running, only barley missing the trees and logs she kept running into. She didn't even stop when her sleeve caught on a tree branch and ripped half way off.  
  
Her arms and legs had small cuts all over them. Streams of blood and sap ran down her shredded stockings. Her lungs hurt from running. She had run at least two miles by now but what she was unaware of is that she was running in the wrong direction. Yet, she continued on, further into forest, with no plans of stopping.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru," Rin asked cheerfully, "Where are we going?" The little girl was dancing around Jaken as she usually did. The little toad-like creature still didn't understand why his master insisted on letting the girl follow him.  
  
The girl's master didn't say a word. He hardly ever spoke. His lips remained sealed, letting no expressions onto his face. But tonight, he was feeling especially kind towards the little girl, "We're going after Inuyasha Rin but it is late. You and Jaken stay here and follow me in the morning. I will go on ahead."  
  
Run nodded and sat down immediately, "Yes milord." The little girl was very esily amused and quickly found entertainment with a little bug she found in a small patch of grass near where she was sitting.  
  
Jaken looked up at his master, "But Lord Sesshoumaru, why must we stay here?! You can't leave me with that human child! She'll tare me apart!" Jaken jumped form one leg to the other, shaking the scepter in the air, whining at the top of his lungs.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked from Rin who was sitting happily on the ground to Jaken who was jumping up and down in front of him. "Rin," he said in his usual expressionless tone, "I trust you will keep an eye on Jaken for me?"  
  
Rin smiled, "Yes milord. See you in the morning!" And she went back to playing with a small pebble that she found after she had squished the bug and had gotten bored again.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded to Jaken and walked off into the forest alone. He wasn't really going to find his brother. He needed to get Jaken and Rin off his back so he could find the other person he was looking for. Inuyasha's little companion, Kagome. She was near by, her scent was getting closer.  
Kagome was finally beginning to wear herself out. Her head was pounding as was the rest of her body. She had already lost a lot of blood and was beginning to get dizzy form it. She continued running as best she could. Although her body told her to stop, her mind told her to keep moving.  
  
She ran into a small clearing where a small amount of light from the moon shone in. She looked down and continued to run across it. Her mind had gone completely numb by now. She hardly noticed when she ran directly into a tree and fell backwards onto the ground.  
  
Rubbing her head a bit, Kagome looked up at the tree, the tears in her eyes slowly coming to a stop and allowing her to see clearly. When her eyes were clear, she was able to see that what she had run into was not a tree at all, but Inuyasha's brother, Sesshoumaru. She gasped slightly and backed up a bit, using her hands to pull herself backwards.  
  
"Watch where you're going little girl." He said softly as he put his hand out to help her up. His harsh golden eyes were fixed on the girl lying on the ground before him. He doubted she would accept his hand but to his surprise, she did.  
  
Kagome looked at him, her eyes wide. She didn't know what to think of this. Sesshoumaru hated her. At least that's what she though. But he hadn't reached for his sword and he didn't look at all threatening at the moment so she took his hand and let him pull her to her feet. Besides, if he did kill her, she would be gone so Inuyasha and Kikyo could be happy.  
  
"What did that mutt do you to you now Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked softly as he let go of the girl's hand. He could tell the girl was scared of him. Her eyes hadn't left him and she hadn't blinked at all.  
  
"H. How do you know my name?" She whispered as she took a step away from him. Kagome couldn't remember him ever being told her name or any of others name. She though he only knew Inuyasha's.  
  
Sesshoumaru ignored this comment, as he looked the girl over. She was but in numerous places and was in serious need of bandages. He reached out for her but she jumped back in surprise. Sesshoumaru sighed and reached out for her again, this time he succeeded. He pulled her into the woods a bit and to his surprise, she followed without must resistance.  
  
He set her down next to a tree and knelt down next to her, "Here," He said softly, "let me see." He took her arm in his hand and looked at the cut she had gotten from the tree that tore her shirt. The girl was shaking. He looked up at her. "Are you scared?" He whispered to her.  
  
Kagome shook her head. She had started to get used to Sesshomaru already. He wasn't trying to hurt her. In fact, he had never tired to hurt her. Only Inuyasha. "Just a bit cold." She said softly as she watched Sesshoumaru clean her cut with his sleeve.  
  
The young man looked up at her again then sat down next to her and put his arm around her. "Mind if I warm you up a bit?" He asked. It wasn't like he cared if she answered but he thought maybe she wouldn't mind as much as long as he asked.  
  
Kagome thought about it for a moment but during that moment, she began to warm up so she decided to let him. She doubted she had a choice any way.  
  
"So, tell me, what did Inuyasha do to make you run away form him?" Sesshoumaru asked when Kagome rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"He ran off to find Kikyo again. I know he loves her and everything but he didn't have to lie to me. He said he was going to get firewood. He's just so immature sometimes." Kagome answered, a slight amount of rage in her voice.  
  
Sesshoumaru scoffed a bit, "Sometimes is a bit of an understatement. But don't worry, I'll look after you until that woman dies or he comes to get you."  
  
Kagome really didn't want to stay with Sesshoumaru but once again, she doubted she had a choice so she nodded and thanked him.  
  
After talking with Sesshoumaru for a while, she found that he was really not that bad a person. He was a good listener and gave her advice on what to do when Inuyasha was being a jerk, like he usually was. When the sun rose in the sky, she was actually happy that she had found comfort in the most unlikely place.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
So? What do ya think? Leme know. R&R. ttfn. I have to go set the stupid table .. 


	3. Back in the Drection From Which He Came

Okily Dokily ppl, I think I have all the spelling corrected so you can't yell at me any more! And didn't I warn you about possible spelling errors? Yeash . you ppl are such whiners. so yeah, keep letting me know what you think! But try to be a little more constructive in your reviews.. I know you like it but why?! Help me!!! I'm talking and I can't shut up!!!! -cries- (  
  
Disclaimer: For yet another chapter, I own nothing! Nothing I tell you! Nothing!  
  
Chapter 3: The Direction From Which He Came  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and looked around. The sun had come up. A thin layer of dew covered herself and Sesshoumaru. The young girl slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes and yawning. "Good thing it's still early," she said softly to herself, "Inuyasha might come after me. I hope."  
  
"I guess that means I should get you back to him now," Sesshoumaru said in his usual monotone as he stood up. After brushing the tiny water droplets off his clothing, he offered his hand to Kagome which was accepted. He pulled the girl to her feet then started off into the forest, "Come. We had better get going."  
  
Kagome sighed and followed him quickly, catching up after a short while and keeping up at his side. "Where are Jaken and your other little friend?" She asked curiously, her hands crossed behind her back as she watched him. His face still hadn't changed. She had never seen anything but a blank stare on his face. 'He could lighten up a little,' She thought as she waited for an answer from the man next to her.  
  
Sesshoumaru continued to walk forward, not turning to glance at Kagome. "Jaken and Rin are waiting for me in another part of the woods. I will return to them as soon as you are back with Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome was confused. 'Why is he being so nice to me?' she thought, her eyes fixed on his face, 'Why did he leave Jaken and Rin behind to come find me? What's going on here?!'  
  
"That's it!" Kagome said angrily as she grabbed his sleeve and turned him around to face her, "What are you doing here with me? Last I heard you despised me!" She dropped her hand from his sleeve and curled her fingers into a fist, glaring at Sesshoumaru.  
  
The young man looked down at the angrily little girl. He had been hoping she wouldn't ask that question. He knew it was going to seem strange for someone like himself to go searching for Kagome and not kill her. He sighed and continued to stare at the girl, 'Why me?' He thought to himself.  
  
"Answer me!" Kagome yelled, startling Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Calm down Kagome." He said softly. He looked down at her for a moment, their eyes locked in a gaze of something other than hatred. Sessoumaru's soft golden eyes fixed themselves on Kagome's. Without thinking, he leaned over, his face coming within inches of hers. They stopped, continuing to stare at each other.  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to speak but her breath was cut off by Sessoumaru's lips. For a moment Kagome hardly noticed what was going on. This older man's arms around her and lips on hers felt right for some reason. It wasn't until he placed his arms around her that she realized what was going on and she began to return his soft kiss.  
  
For what seamed like forever the kiss continued. It was only broken because of Kagome's need to breath. She managed to pull away from the young man in front of her. She looked up into the light amber pools that were his eyes. They stood still for another eternity, staring into one another's eyes until they heard a strangely familiar voice echo through the forest.  
  
"Kagome! Where are you?!" Rang Inuyasha's voice, darting in and out of the think forest.  
  
Kagome jumped away form Sesshoumaru with a gasp. It took Sesshoumaru a minuet to realize he was still holding onto Kagome and she only barley managed to escape before Inuyasha landed in the clearing they were standing in. Kagome turned and looked at him, their eyes meeting for a quick second before Inuyasha's bright yellow eyes fell on his brother.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Inuyasha said in almost a growl. His hand was clenched tightly around the handle of Tetseiga. "I should kill you for even looking at her you Bastard," he said as he drew his sword, transforming it into it's full length.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at him for a moment, his expression remaining as calm as it usually was. Kagome, on the other hand, was already running in front of Inuyasha, stopping him from hurting Sesshoumaru, "Stop Inuyasha! He didn't do anything wrong!"  
  
"Are you kidding me Kagome?! You reek of his scent! How do you know he didn't try anything when you weren't looking?! Inuyasha yelled as his eyes fell to Kagome then back up to Sesshoumaru who hadn't moved during this entire conversation.  
  
At last Sesshoumaru stepped forward, towards Inuyasha, "What are you accusing me of little brother?" The young man walked around Kagome, not touching her on the way over to face his younger brother. Inuyasha's eyes were fixed on his, watching his every move with extreme caution.  
  
"I'm accusing you of taking advantage of my Kagome! That's what I'm accusing you of stupid!" Inuyasha yelled as Kagome watched the two of them form the side.  
  
'His Kagome?' thought Kagome. 'Does that mean he chose me over Kikyo? But now look what I've done. I ruined it. He's nicer going to trust me now that I got caught with Sesshoumaru.'  
  
Sesshoumaru looked blankly at his little brother for a moment before speaking again, "I wish you wouldn't jump to conclusions little brother." The young man slowly drew his sword, his eyes staying fixed on Inuyasha who got ready to attack Sesshoumaru.  
  
A smirk formed on Sessoumaru's face. He held the sword out in front of him for a moment then tossed it aside in Kagome's direction. "Kagome," He said softly, his eyes still fixed on the surprised look on his brother's face, "I know you have to power to purify evil and your sacred arrow can destroy evil. SO do me a favor. Piece the Tokijin with your arrow."  
  
"But Sesshoumaru," Kagome stuttered, "That will destroy it. Are you sure you want me to strike it with a sacred arrow?"  
  
"Yes Kagome. I will use the Tensega whenever a sword is needed." Sesshoumaru answered, not moving his gaze.  
  
"Are you insane?!" Inuyasha yelled, "I will kill you now that you don't have a sword to fight back with!"  
  
"No you won't!" Kagome yelled as she jumped in front of Sesshoumaru, her arms out to her sides in a protective manor, "He didn't do anything wrong. You can't just go killing him. He's really nice and a lot more understanding that you are!"  
  
Inuyasha looked stunned. He dropped his guard and stood up straight, looking at her for a moment until Sesshoumaru placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let go of her you creep!"  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at his brother for a moment before turning to Kagome, "As much as I hate to leave you with my little brother, I must be going now. Good luck Kagome. And be sure to destroy that sword for me." He smiled at her and with one last glance at Inuyasha, he walked off into woods, back in the direction from which he came.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
I know this chapter is short but I'm tired and my fingers a numb so that's all folks! R&R please. And let me know if I spelled the names of the swords wrong. It's an easy mistake. I think I got all the names right this time though. If I missed anything, just tell me. NICLY! Thank you ( 


	4. Good Riddance

Ok, you people are the biggest complainers. I fixed all the misspellings of the names but then I had to mess up again by giving Sesshoumaru blue eyes instead of yellow .. so there! Oh, and for all those people who think it's OOC, suck my balls. Have a Nice Day! ( 


	5. Someone She Could Trust

Alrighty, like I said in the ending note in my last chapter, I fixed everything so all the spelling errors and misspelled names are correct. I even gave Sesshoumaru gold/amber/yellow eyes. If you have any other comments, questions, or complaints, you my kiss my shiny metal ass. ok ( (or email me at isissayed@msn.com) And remember folks, what self-respecting streaker would wear a G-string?!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I have nothing. I live in my happy little world of nothingness. Nothingness makes me happy..  
  
Chapter #5: Someone She Could Trust  
  
Inuyasha walked back and forth in front of the fire where Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were sitting. Kagome hadn't come back yet and they had no idea where she was. Inuyasha was nervous of course but he didn't want to disobey Kagome's orders, for once. "Where is she?" He muttered to himself as he paused and looked intot he forest, "It's already been three hours! Where could she have gone off to?  
  
He continued pacing while the others just watched, not moving. Inuyasha looked from the ground to the edge of the forest every few seconds. He couldn't imagine where she had gone. 'What if she ran into Sesshoumaru again? He didn't hurt her the first time but he could. It's strange though. I would have caught his scent if he was anywhere near by.' He looked back at the forest again and sniffed a few times, just to check that he didn't smell his older brother's scent. 'Well, if Sesshoumaru didn't get a hold of her, what about Naraku? He always seams to be in the right place at the right time.' He thought as he stopped pacing and looked at the forest again.  
  
"Inuyasha, if you're so worried, why don't you just go after her?" Said Shippo as the little fox jumped up on his shoulder, "Your fidgeting is really annoying!"  
  
Inuyasha growled under his breath. He reached up and grabbed the little fox and dangled Shippo in from of him, "Would you stop it?! She told me not to go after her! She's probably fine!"  
  
"So your listening to her now?" Miroku said with a slight laugh as he stood up and walked around to face Inuyasha, Sango soon to follow him.  
  
Inuyasha growled again, dropping Shippo as he did. "Fine! I'll go after her! But if I get yelled at, I'm blaming you!" He jumped into the nearest tree and headed off into he woods. "I'll be back soon. Don't wait up for me!" He yelled as he disappeared from sight.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked slowly alongside Rin and Jaken. He really didn't have anywhere he needed to go but Rin and Jaken were getting restless. He sighed softly. He hadn't been able to get his mind of Kagome since he had left her with Inuyasha. He knew his little brother wouldn't let anything happen to her but what if she was on her own again? 'She ran into me the first time. She was luck I'm fond of her or else she would be dead. What if she runs into someone like Naraku next time? She could be killed.' He thought.  
  
'Hopefully she will stay with Inuyasha. She'll be safer with him although I still don't think he is good enough protection for someone with a will that strong.' Sesshoumaru thought as he looked up at the slowly rising moon.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, I'm tired!" Rin complained as she tugged on Sesshoumaru's sleeve. The little girl was looking up at him, smiling happily, knowing he would let them stop for the night. Jaken, on the other hand, was complaining that they should keep going and that it wasn't safe to stay in the open. The little toad wanted to wait until they had reached the next patch of trees but Sesshoumaru liked Rin's argument a lot better than Jaken's. 'Besides,' He thought, 'I'll be closer to Kagome if we stay here.'  
  
After teaching Rin how to light a fire with a few sticks, Sesshoumaru excused himself from Rin and Jaken and walked to a lone tree in the large field they were in. He jumped into the lofty branches of the elm tree and sat down, looking in the direction in which he had left Kagome. "Good Night." He whispered softly.  
  
"Did you say something Sesshoumaru?" Asked a voice from a branch near the one he was sitting on. The shadowed form of Naraku came into the soft light of the moon. The baboon cloak covered the face of the demon as he watched Sesshoumaru from his perch.  
  
"Good evening Naraku. Have you come to trick me into killing Inuyasha again?" Sesshoumaru said in his usual tone as he turned to Naraku. Sesshoumaru looked at the demon for a moment then realized he carried a familiar scent that was not his own. 'Kagome,' He thought to himself.  
  
Naraku chuckled, "Of course not. I came to tell you about your little human friend Kagome. It seams Inuyasha is not as kind as she thought." Naraku sneered under the cloak, 'it seams he is smarter than I thought.'  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at Naraku for a moment. "Your lying Naraku. I can smell Kagome all you. I doubt Inuyasha has touched her. Now would you care to explain to me why you carry the scent of her blood?  
  
Naraku laughed softly under the cloak. He stood up on the branch and jumped quietly down to the ground. "You will have to find out for yourself."  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he watches Naraku disappear into the oncoming darkness. 'Kagome' the thought. "Rin! You and Jaken stay here! I'm going to be gone again tonight. Don't leave this place until I return" He yelled to Rin and Jaken as he jumped out of the tree and took off in a run towards the forest in which they came.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha called as he ran swiftly though the forest in search of the girl. 'What happened to her?' he thought to himself as he paused on the top branches of a tall tree to look around. A small trace of a recognizable scent blew past him on the wind. "Kikyo." He whispered as he looked across the treetops. A small glimpse of white light caught his eye as a sole catcher disappeared into the trees.  
  
Inuyasha jumped off the tree and chased after the sole catcher. His mind completely forgot about Kagome as he chased after Kikyo. Inuyasha caught up with the sole catcher and followed it until in entered a small clearing where Kikyo was waiting.  
  
"Kikyo," He whispered again as he looked at the young woman standing in the clearing, collecting the lights being brought to her by the sole catchers. Inuyasha took a few steps closer to Kikyo who had her back turned to him and didn't seam to notice his presence.  
  
"Stop where you are Inuyasha." Kikyo said without turning around to face him. A slight breeze had picked up and her hair was blowing gently in the wind. Inuyasha stopped when Kikyo told him but did not take his eyes off her for a second.  
  
"Kikyo." Inuyasha said, "I'm sorry. I was wrong to leave you. Will you forgive me?" He pleaded as he watched Kikyo collect soles from the sole catchers circling around her.  
  
Kikyo smiled to herself and turned to face Inuyasha, "So you've come back to me? And what about the little girl you ran after last time? Will you run after her again?" Kikyo wasn't going to let Inuyasha go this time weather his answer was the one she wanted to hear or not.  
  
"No Kikyo." Inuyasha said softly as he walked closer to Kikyo, "I will never run from you again. I.I love you Kikyo." He said as he pulled Kikyo into his arms and kissed her without thinking. She had always had a spell over him but he could hardly control himself this time. There was nothing he could do to get away form Kikyo. He was trapped forever.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Kagome's blood stained shirt had begun to stick to her skin and was becoming very uncomfortable. Her face was stained with tears but she knew she had to return to Inuyasha. He would be very worried by now. She pulled slowly tried to pull herself to her feet, using a tree branch for support.  
  
She was only able to walk a few steps before falling back to the ground on her knees. Sesshoumaru had left every muscle in her body aching with pain. She rubbed her bruised shoulder as she lay back against a tree. "Inuyasha," She said between breaths, "Where are you?"  
  
The sky had darkened and Kagome knew Inuyasha and the others would be worried about her but she still was hardly able to walk. Again she managed to get to her feet and take a few steps but she couldn't go any farther. Kagome stood for a moment and looked into he forest for Inuyasha. She fell towards the ground again but was caught this time. "Inuyasha?" She whispered as she turned her head to see who had caught her.  
  
Sesshoumaru held Kagome up and kept her from falling again, "Kagome." He whispered as he looked her over, "What did he do to you?" Sesshoumaru's eyes scanned Kagome's body, checking for fatal wounds. Upon finding none, he brought his eyes back to hers to find a look of horror on her face.  
  
"Get away form me!" She yelled as she pushed him away, letting herself fall to the ground. Kagome kept her eyes fixed on his but she refused to let him get closer to her. She pulled herself as far away as she could before she collapsed in the dirt, sobbing with fear.  
  
"Kagome." Sesshoumaru whispered as he tried to walk over to her, " What are you talking about?" He took another step towards Kagome who tried to pull herself further away from him.  
  
Sesshoumaru thought for a moment then muttered under his breath, "Naraku. It was Naraku that did this to you Kagome. I wouldn't hurt you like this."  
  
Kagome shook her head, her eyes still fixed on him, "No." She said, her head shaking back and forth. "It was you.. I saw you.. You grabbed me.. And.." She began sobbing again, her eyes falling closed and moving away from him for the first time since he had arrived in the clearing.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched her for a moment, trying to figure out exactly what had happened between her and Naraku. 'I need some more information.' He thought to himself. 'I need.' he sighed slight, "Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome's eyes opened again and she looked up at Sesshomaru, "Stay away from Inuyasha! He didn't do anything!" She yelled as she sat up and looked at him, her eyes glowing with a combination of fear and rage.  
  
"Kagome, tell me, Can Naraku change shape to look like someone else?" Sesshoumaru asked, his eyes staying calm as he looked at the girl sitting on the ground in front of him. All the fear and rage fell from her stare as she began to realize what Sesshoumaru had already assumed.  
  
Kagome nodded slightly as she looked to the ground. "Y..yes." She whispered, "He can." Her eyes filled with softer tears as she looked up at Sesshoumaru. "I'm sorry." She said as she tried again to stand up.  
  
A strong arm wrapped around Kagome's waist as she started to fall again. Sesshoumaru carefully helped her to her feet and picked her up. To his surprise, Kagome let him take her back to Inuyasha and the others. Kagome had realized what Naraku had done. It had taken her a little while but Kagome finally realized that Sesshoumaru was someone she could trust.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
There, it's perfect. to spelling errors. no grammatical errors. no animation errors. so stop whining!!! . R&R ( ttfn! 


	6. Burning Heart

Sorry, I haven't updated lately.... Just being lazy but Morgan is bugging me so much about it... so here ya go....  
  
Disclaimer: I have a dog.... he's watching me.... I don't like it... he's scary..... eep o.o.... aside form my dog... I don't own much... oh... the dog wants a marshmallow... -grins- he kinda looks like a marshmallow....  
  
Chapter 7: Burning Heart  
  
Kagome raised her arm to her eyes as the morning sun rose over the nearby mountains. Her bare legs were covered in a thin film of warm dew. With a yawn, Kagome sat up and looked around. She was back at the camp. But where was Inuyasha? And what happened to Sesshoumaru?  
  
Sango was leaning against a tree near by. Kilala was seated at her side, purring softly. Kagome looked up into the tree where she found Miroku and Shippo. Kagome scanned the rest of the area, looking for Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru but neither of them were to be found. 'What if Inuyasha never came back?' she thought, 'he could be hurt!'  
  
After a moment of looking around franticly for Inuyasha, Kagome heard a voice coming from the woods. It was too soft to make out the words but she could tell it was that of Sesshoumaru. Kagome stood up and walked in the direction the voice was coming from. When she got to the edge of the forest she stopped. There was another voice coming from the trees. Inuyasha was there too but from the softness of their voices, they weren't arguing! Kagome peered around the tree to see the two of them sitting on opposite branches, facing each other.  
  
"Does she trust you?" Inuyasha said, his bright yellow eyes fixed on his older brother who seamed relaxed and clam as usual.  
  
"How am I supposed to know? I don't think like humans." Sesshoumaru responded as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Well, you were the one who was getting all cuddly with her!" Inuyasha protested as he leaned forward on the branch, glaring at his brother.  
  
"Sit boy!" Said Kagome as she walked up behind Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru almost smiled at the power this human had over Inuyasha. The sudden thud when Inuyasha hit the ground woke up Sango and Miroku who weren't too far away.  
  
"Would you stop that!?" Inuyasha yelled as he got to his feet. Sesshoumaru watched silently from the branch overhead as Inuyasha and Kagome yelled at each other.  
  
"Where were you?!" Kagome asked angrily as Inuyasha whined about her disappearance and her being with Sesshoumaru. The two of them continued arguing until Sango and Miroku broke it up. Sesshoumaru jumped easily out of the tree and watched from a lower level in order to get a better view of how these humans and his younger brother interacted. He found it rather interesting that Inuyasha was able to put up with them.  
  
"You were with Kikyo! Weren't you!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha suddenly stopped arguing, showing Kagome that she was right. "Ugh! I can't leave you alone for even two minuets!"  
  
"So you're my babysitter now?!" Inuyasha yelled, almost jumping into the air as he did. Sesshoumaru almost laughed but managed to cover his mouth before anyone heard him.  
  
"Fine! Go follow Kikyo around! I don't care!"  
  
"Fine!" Inuyasha yelled back at Kagome, "I will!"  
  
"Fine!" Kagome said as she turned her back to Inuyasha who had already turned his back to her. Sango and Miroku rolled their eyes. Sesshoumaru started towards the forest but Inuyasha stopped him before he could get very far.  
  
"Where do you think your going?!" Inuyasha yelled when he saw his brother start to walk away.  
  
"Why is it any matter of yours little brother?" Sesshoumaru responded calmly, his back turned slightly towards Inuyasha and the others.  
  
Inuyasha grumbled under his breath, not answering Sesshoumaru's question. Sesshoumaru shook his head some and walked away again. Kagome watched him leave. She took a quick glance at Inuyasha then ran after Sesshoumaru.  
  
Inuyasha watched Kagome leave as well but he didn't bother following her. 'She's already mad enough at me. I should just stay out of it.' He thought to himself.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Kagome quickly caught up with Sesshoumaru who was walking in the direction of Jaken and rim whom he had left alone the other night when he had gone after Kagome.  
  
"What are you doing Kagome?" he asked when the young girl caught up to him.  
  
"I'd like to know where you're going. I don't want to hang around Inuyasha any more than I have to now that he's with Kikyo. I don't want to bother him." She replied, trying not to sound too upset.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled slightly and slowed his pace some, "I'm going to find Jaken and Rin. I left them alone the other night and I want to be sure they are ok. Your welcome to tag along."  
  
Kagome smiled and nodded and they continued in silence, walking side by side.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
"Excellent Sesshoumaru. Now I can kill you both at one time," Naraku laughed as he followed Sesshoumaru and Kagome from a short distance. "Now that Inuyasha isn't around, I'll be able to take them down easily. That half demon is proving to be more of a pest than I thought. Even his older brother will be easier to defeat."  
  
Naraku leaped from tree to tree, getting far out in front of Sesshoumaru and Kagome very quickly. He stopped at the edge of the woods and waited for them. He knew Sesshoumaru would catch onto his scent soon enough. "I won't have to come after him. He'll come after me." Naraku muttered to himself as he waited.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped dead in his tracks. Kagome turned around to face him, having continued a short way once he had stopped. "What's wrong?" She asked as she looked at his face which was staring blankly into the thinning forest in front of them.  
  
"Naraku..." He whispered as he took a few steps forward, making sure Kagome was behind him.  
  
Kagome let out a soft gasp. As far as she was concerned, she never wanted to see Naraku again but she also knew that he needed to be killed and Sesshoumaru would have a good chance of killing him. "Let's go..." She said, sounding slightly hesitant.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her, his face unchanged, "Are you sure? And I don't want to put you in any danger..."  
  
Kagome nodded, "Yes... I'll have to face him sooner or later and I feel safe with you." She looked up at Sesshoumaru with a smile. Sesshoumaru looked back, his face gaining a slight look of surprise. No one had put their life in his hands before, except for Jaken and Rin of course, but that was different.  
  
Sesshomaru nodded and walked towards the end of the forest, Kagome at his heals. They could see the edge of the forest when Sesshoumaru stopped Kagome and told her to wait. He did want her anywhere near the battle if he could stop her. If she got hurt again... he didn't know if she would make it. She was already pretty banged up. With a sigh, Sesshoumaru exited the forest, finding himself face to face with Naraku.  
  
"I'm so glad you made it Sesshoumaru. I've been expecting you." Naraku said with a smile, his white baboon cloak covering his face.  
  
"Hmm..." Sesshoumaru said softly as he watched Naraku carefully, "Have you come to try and kill me?" He asked, his expression not changing.  
  
Naraku laughed slightly and stood up, his full height matching that of Sesshoumaru, "I've come for the girl. Hand her over and I won't kill you where you stand."  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed red, "You won't lay a finger on Kagome. Go ahead and kill me because you'll have to, to get to Kagome."  
  
Kagome smiled, 'He's sticking up for me. That's better than Inuyasha would do.' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
Sesshoumaru drew the Tokijin from his belt and held it out in front of Naraku, "Come after me Naraku. I'm waiting."  
  
Naraku smiled and watched Sesshoumaru, not making any move to come after him. Neither Sesshoumaru nor Kagome had ever scene him fight so they had no idea what he was going to do.  
  
Sesshoumaru was getting sick of waiting so he ran quickly at Naraku, his sword at his side. With a slight movement of his sword, the baboon cloak Naraku wore was gone and Naraku was exposed, his long black hair flowing gin the wind, contrasting the long white hair of Sesshoumaru.  
  
With a laugh, Naraku jumped into the air with ease. Sesshoumaru watched for a moment, not wanting to leave Kagome alone on the ground. Naraku came back to the ground, landing behind Sesshoumaru, his eyes looking directly at Kagome.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled as he whirled around. Sesshoumaru placed the point of the Tokijin on Naraku's back. "Make one move towards her and you will die." He said, his voice still as calm as usual.  
  
Naraku laughed, not turning to face Sesshoumaru. He kept his eyes on Kagome who was on her feet and ready to run but not willing to go without Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru was once again getting tired of waiting and Naraku was dangerously close to Kagome. With a quick movement, Sesshoumaru jammed the sword into Naraku's back. For a moment Naraku stopped moving but for some reason, no blood was drawn.  
  
"You do not bleed." Sesshoumaru said softly as he withdrew his sword. "A demon puppet," Sesshoumaru said with a slight laugh, "I should have known. This will make it even easier for me to kill you."  
  
The demon puppet ignored Sesshoumaru and walked towards Kagome. Kagome stepped back slightly but before she could get out of the way, Naraku's demon puppet had it's hand around her throat, her feet dangling in the air.  
  
Sesshoumaru dashed forward and had his sword on Naraku's neck in a matter of seconds, "let her go. Even a demon puppet cannot survive without a head.":  
  
"I....c...can't.... b...breathe..."Kagome coughed as she gripped the hands around her neck. She quickly became dizzy, her face flushed. With a slight gasp, she lost conciseness before Sesshoumaru could free her from Naraku's grasp.  
  
"I said let go!" Sesshoumaru yelled as she pressed the sword into Naraku's neck. Naraku ignored the command again. He continued to hold Kagome's neck. Sesshoumaru could see that Kagome wasn't going to last much longer like this so he quickly pressed the sword into Naraku's neck, separating his head from his body, causing Kagome to drop to the ground and the puppet to become a small wooden doll.  
  
"Kagome..." Sesshoumaru whispered. She hadn't moved from where she was dropped. He rushed over to her, dropping his sword on the way. He knelt down by the young girl, taking her head in his hands. "Kagome... can you hear me?" he asked softly, his face close to hers, in order to makes sure she was breathing.  
  
Kagome remained still, her body limp and pale. "Kagome..." Sesshoumaru whispered again, "Don't leave me... I love you...." He whispered as he leaned forward, placing a light kiss on her lips, slightly calming his burring heart.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Ok... stop whining! I wrote the chapter . the next one won't be for a little while because I am in the middle of another project and I want to finish that first! So calm down.. but I assure you.. it will be worth the wait ;) ttfn! And R&R! 


	7. Erotic Pleasure

Okey dokey, on to chapter... something or other... what is it.. like... 8? We'll go with that.. Ne hoo, if you remember, where I left off on chapter 6 was with Sesshoumaru lying on top(ish) of Kagome. I'll pretty much pick up there. And I would like to remind people that this is rated R for a reason. I do not believe that the sex scenes throughout this story are pornographic but rather a form of expression and a way to emphasize things in the story. I do not suggest you skip this chapter because it is important. If you don't want to read the sex scenes, you shouldn't be reading R-rated text. I would also like to point out that I don't like using most four letter words such as ****, ****, ****, ****, and ****. And even some five letter words like ***** and *****. So in that case, some of you younger readers –coughmorgancough- may need to think for a moment, not to mention have a dictionary handy. And last but certainly not least... Sesshoumaru is Hott... I rest my case....  
  
Disclaimer: I have come to the conclusion that my dog is a marshmallow with legs. I have come to this conclusion because when you stick a marshmallow in the microwave, it will expand and then explode. The same is true with my dog. This also works will little brothers. I should know... I used to have one...  
  
Chapter #8: Erotic Pleasure  
  
Kagome felt something soft brush against her cheek. Acting on impulse, she shifted her body towards the soft, warm object. With this motion, the object moved slightly, seaming to move away from her with surprise. "Don't go away," She whispered, her voice soft and calm, as if in a dream.  
  
"Kagome?" said the soft object. Kagome jumped slightly. "Kagome? Are you alright?" The voice asked as again. Shifting her body so she could hear better, Kagome realized that the voice was not coming from the fuzzy object but rather from a young man who was kneeling at her side.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" She asked softly as she opened her eyes and looked up at him, their eyes locking in an affectionate gaze. Sesshoumaru leaned over Kagome, his lips brushing her cheek, making her tense with nervousness.  
  
"I was worried about you Kagome." He whispered with such kindness and gentleness, Kagome realized and listened to him in awe. "Are you hurt?" He asked as he rose himself above her slightly, checking her over for any serious wounds. Kagome shook her head slightly, not moving her eyes from Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked back into the eyes of the young girl who lay calmly underneath him. 'She is beautiful.' He though, 'But I cannot take advantage of her. I will never forgive myself.... But then again... I could see if she's interested and that's legal... Right?' Sesshoumaru lowered his lips to those belonging to Kagome. To his surprise and delight, Kagome welcomed his kiss with a an arm around his neck. Sesshoumaru smiled to himself as he kissed the young girl lightly on the lips.  
  
Kagome gently placed a free hand on Sesshoumaru's side, helping to hold him close to her, keeping her warm and comfortable. For some reason she trusted him... with her life. There was something about this full- blooded demon that was different than Inuyasha. She felt safer with Sesshoumaru than she ever had with Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango although she was reluctant to admit it.  
  
A sudden jolt of pleasure and Surprise flew up Kagome's spine, causing small bumps to form on her arms and legs when she felt Sesshoumaru's hand against the bare skin underneath the lower hem of her shirt. Kagome opened her mouth in order to catch a breath of air but Sesshoumaru had other plans. Tilting his head slightly to the side, Sesshoumaru slid his tongue into Kagome's open mouth.  
  
Moving her arm around to his chest, Kagome tired to push Sesshoumaru off of her to get a breath of air. Sesshoumaru was extremely reluctant to let go. Kagome's mind drifted back to the time not too long ago that Naraku had tried to do that same thing... and succeed. She could remember Naraku's hand forcing her to the ground, striping her of her clothing, tearing at her flesh. The words "Stop crying bitch!" rang in her mind.  
  
Using her nails and fists, Kagome managed to push Sesshoumaru's lips away from hers. "Sesshoumaru! Stop!" She said angrily, soft tears falling from the corners of her eyes. Sesshoumaru quickly got off of her but his eyes once again fixed themselves on hers.  
"Kagome..." He whispered, his soft yellow eyes staring deep into Kagome's.  
  
Something was different this time. This was not Naraku. This was Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru. The man that had saved Kagome's life numerous times. The man that had tried to kill Naraku in an act of revenge. The man that had comforted her when Inuyasha had betrayed her.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" She whispered, tears of relief now blurring her vision.  
  
"Yes Kagome?" Came the reply from the blurred figure looming over Kagome's chest. Sesshoumaru could see Kagome had changed her mind. He chose not to make a move though. He didn't want to upset the already terrified young girl.  
  
"Don't stop..." She whispered, her eyes clearing of the tears and a smile forming across her lips. Once again Kagome slipped her arms around Sesshoumaru, welcoming his kiss.  
  
This time, when Sesshoumaru placed his hand on Kagome's side, she did not resist his touch. She encouraged it. With a swift but steady motion, Sesshoumaru removed Kagome's shirt and tossed it aside, breaking their kiss for only a brief moment.  
  
I tickle of nervousness flew over Kagome's body and she shivered lightly. Sesshoumaru noticed this and slowly pulled his lips away form hers. "Are you cold Kagome?" He asked kindly.  
  
Kagome smiled and shook her head, "No lord Sesshoumaru... It's just... I've...I've never done this before." She looked away from a moment until Sesshoumaru gently brought her eyes back to his with a gentle grip on her chin. With a smile, Sesshoumaru kissed her again, letting her know that it was all right.  
  
Sesshoumaru easily removed his robes, leaving them lying loosely over them. Gently lifting Kagome's head, Sesshoumaru slipped the fur he wore over his shoulder under head so she wouldn't have to lie on the hard ground. Another fluent motion and the remaining clothing covering Kagome's body was gone, as well as the remains of his own except the robes covering the two lovers.  
  
Kagome felt something rub against her inner thigh. When she realized what was going on, her body tensed and she gripped Sesshoumaru's sides, letting him know she was scared.  
  
In answer to Kagome's nervousness, Sesshoumaru slid his hand between their bodies, placing his fingers between Kagome's legs, massaging the small bundle of nerves deep in her womanhood. Sesshoumaru smiled as Kagome arched against him, her eyes slowly closing as she let out a soft gasp of pleasure.  
  
Kagome slowly spread her legs, allowing Sesshoumaru access to her body. Pausing slightly for a moment, Sesshoumaru slid himself slowly into Kagome, holding her close to his body, placing his lips on the side of Kagome's neck.  
  
Sesshoumaru slow, steady pace allowed Kagome to get used to the feeling. As soon as she had become accustom to his manhood, Sesshoumaru picked up his pace, causing Kagome to grip him harder, trying to comprehend the pleasure she was feeling.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" She called out as he hit a spot inside of her causing her to see white sparks even though her closed eyes. Sesshoumaru smiled to himself as he continued making love to the girl beneath him. A pang of raw pleasure surged though his body as Kagome's muscles tensed inside of her body, causing him to gasp with pure pleasure.  
  
"Kagome..." Sesshoumaru whispered, slowing his pace.  
  
"Don't stop!" Kagome whispered in a staggered, desperate voice. Sesshoumaru smiled slightly as he picked up his pace again, bringing Kagome closer to her climax as well as his own.  
  
"Kagome," Sesshoumaru began again, his lips within millimeters of her ear, "I love you Kagome." He said softly, his lips brushing her outer ear. With those words, Sesshoumaru brought Kagome to her peek, causing her to cry out with pleasure. This surge of pleasure caused Sesshoumaru to climax as well, spilling his seed deep within Kagome's body.  
"I love you too Sesshoumaru," Kagome whispered when they had caught their breath and were resting after their show of erotic pleasure.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Taa-frickin-Daa... ( hope you like it. R&R. And no complaints about four and five letter words because I know some of your idiots are going to try... 


End file.
